The Amulets of Destiny
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: Avin finds the legendary Amulets of Destiny, which make the wearers fall in love. Avin hopes to get an amulet on Toph so they can be together forever, but Aang isn't about to let Toph go without a fight! Taang, rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Friendly Competition

**A/N: I dedicate this fanfic to my friend. I miss you bro, hope you're up there jamming with Hendrix like everyone says you are. Rest in peace. **

**The Amulets of Destiny **

Toph ran through the forest, throwing boulders back at her all the way. She looked back at the Fire Nation soldiers chasing her. Then she glanced to her sides at her two airbending companions.

Both of them looked about her age, yet both were over 100 years old.

Avin dodged a boulder whizzing at his head as he yelled, "Agh! Jeez, Toph, you're aiming at them, not me!"

"Don't tempt me!" she yelled in response as she sent more rocks at their pursuers.

Aang sent a gale of wind back at the soldiers, knocking out a few. "Ha, I'm going to beat you this time, Avin!"

"YOU WISH!" Avin replied, as he turned around and ran at the remaining soldiers and started slashing away. The soldiers shot flames at him, but he deflected them with his over-sized sword.

Aang sighed, exasperated. He turned around and ran back. "Come on, we have to help him."

"I don't mind leaving him behind…" Toph trailed off, but she followed suit, sending large rocks at the firebenders behind Avin.

"Glad you decided to lend a hand, guys." Avin muttered as Aang and Toph fought their way to his side.

"Don't read anything into it!" Toph warned him as she shot up an earth shield around them, protecting the three of them from the flames.

"Oh, I will!" Avin laughed, as he jumped up over the shield and bended a miniature tornado, aimed into the middle of the firebenders. Aang jumped over the shield and looked around. A pond! He bended the water and doused the flames of an oncoming soldier, and sent the remaining water barreling into the man, sending him sprawling.

Toph started knocking pieces of the shield at her adversaries, and was about to take out the last one when Aang and Avin both got in her line of fire, and she stopped.

"I GOT HIM!" Avin and Aang said at the same time, as they shot blasts of air at the man.

The man crumpled under the pressure of both blasts. "YES!" Avin and Aang said in unison.

"NO WAY!" Avin and Aang said, "THAT WAS ME!"

"WILL YOU GUYS GIVE IT A REST?!" Toph yelled, and both of them fell silent. She put her hands behind her back and looked at them sternly. "Does it really matter which one of you airheads got the guy?"

Avin and Aang looked at her, horrified. "Yeah!" Aang said.

"We were tied, and that guy is the tie-breaker." Avin explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, neither of you could possibly know who got him first…" Toph began.

"We know," Avin said.

"That's why we're asking you to decide." Aang explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me?! No way, you can count me out." Toph said, crossing her arms and turning her back to them.

Avin and Aang surrounded her, and asked, "Please?"

Toph slapped her forehead. This was really Sugar Queen's kind of thing…

"All right, fine…I guess…." she recalled the man crumpling under the ground, from air that was shot from…

"Aang, you win."

Aang jumped into the air happily. "WHOO-HOO!" he yelled as he jumped ten feet into the air.

"NOOO!!" Avin said as he fell to his knees in defeat. "Toph, why…?"

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em."

**A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon, since this chapter was pretty short, but I like this story, so I think I'll keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2: Better Left Unsaid

**Chapter 2 up, finally. R&R please**

**Window Shopping**

The group slowly made their way back to the campsite. "Aang!" Katara said as she rushed to his side.

Aang fell and clutched his waist. Toph and Katara helped him up and carried him to the tent.

Avin sat down in front of the fire and waited for the healing session to end. Aang's wound was dragging the entire team down, Avin thought bitterly. He looked at his sword, blood still dripping from it.

He realized angrily that although Aang and Toph had fought with him, they hadn't bothered to kill anyone.

_We're at war, dammit! Don't they realize that every soldier they leave alive could come back to hurt us? _Avin thought.

_The soldiers are people like anyone else. Toph and Aang were only showing compassion for others_, _something you no longer believe in, _he replied to himself, a little sadly.

_You know something, I don't understand you. Why show anyone the mercy we were never shown? _

_WE? I'm Avin. There's only one of us. Don't forget that._

_Sorry. _

Avin spat into the fire angrily. "Don't worry about me, guys. I'm fine."

Toph sat down next to Avin. "Doing ok, Airhead?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Oh wait, no I'm not." Avin muttered angrily.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"I could have taken them all a hundred years ago. But now, I can't even hold my own without you and Aang helping me out of there." Avin said bitterly.

"Listen, we all know you can fight. And you're killing yourself, practicing for hours every day, whether Aang's there or not. Why? Why does it matter so much to you?"

Avin looked into the crackling flames. "Everything came easy to you, Toph. Not everyone is naturally a great bender."

"Is that what you think? That everything was easy for me?" Toph said, anger in her voice, "Because I sure don't!"

Avin got up and walked out of the clearing. "I don't expect you to."

Toph smashed the ground next to her in anger. What an airhead...

The little earth kingdom village Avin had walked to didn't offer much, unfortunately. Just the average array of small shops and restaurants. However, one shop caught his eye; one that dealed in spiritual antiques. Maybe he would find something from the airbenders, maybe even something he had made, long ago...

As he walked in, an old man behind the counter welcomed him. Avin nodded and started looking around. Nothing particularly interesting...but a glint of light caught Avin's eye.

A pair of golden amulets. Just looking at them made Avin feel different, they filled every fiber of his being with...the feeling he seemed to get every time he looked at Toph. Only a million times stronger.

"Ah," the old man said, making Avin jump, "You've met the Amulets of Destiny."

"The what of what now?" Avin asked.

"To make a very long legend short, the spirit of Destiny once fell in love with a mortal man. So she made herself human, and put all her energy into these two Amulets. The legend goes on to say that if you wear one of the Amulets, and give the other to the person you love, then you and said person will be destined to each other, together for the rest of your lives."

At this, Avin's mind jumped. _That's it!!! _Voices seemed to yell at him, _That's the way to Toph's heart! _

"I'll take them!" Avin said, excited.

"I'm sorry, young man, but they're not for sale..."

"Surely, there has to be something..." Avin trailed off. _If there was nothing the man wanted for them, he wouldn't have put them on display,_ Avin thought to himself.

"Well, if you can find me an Odelot blade, then I will give you both Amulets."

"It's a deal!!" Avin said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Choose your other carefully. If it isn't love, then the Amulets may work differently, or not at all. Destiny doesn't like being cheated..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine," muttered Avin as he ran out of the store. To be honest, he hadn't been paying attention, as his thoughts were filled with visions of him and Toph.

Back at the campsite, Aang and Toph sat alone. Aang sighed as he looked at the sky, tinted different shades of pink and red due to the setting sun. From what Toph told him, Avin had decided to spend the day in the village nearby. He would have asked, but something in Toph's voice told him to back off. Katara had gone to find a pond to clean Avin's sword; if she didn't do it, then who would? And who knows where Sokka could be. Probably still out hunting, or trying to, to be more accurate.

"Are we going to eat soon?" Toph spoke up.

Aang sat down near her. "Doubt it."

Toph grimaced as her stomach grumbled. "Grr, I'll find something to eat." She said as she got up.

"So, feeling better, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked as she rifled through Avin's bag.

"I guess," Aang shrugged, "But these healing sessions aren't helping me, they're only stopping me from getting any worse."

"Sugar Queen not doing her job?" Toph asked, grabbing a piece of meat and plopping down onto the ground.

"I don't want to talk about Katara," Aang said as he looked away.

Toph's face fell a little. "You're lying."

"It hurts to have feelings for someone when they don't feel the same way." Aang confessed, "I'm still trying to feel better. I know she doesn't have feelings for me, at least not like I have for her. I know I should try to feel better and move on. But it still hurts, you know?"

Toph looked into Aang's eyes, wishing she could see his face. "Yeah, I do." She said softly, and a little sadly.

Aang smiled, and hugged her, to her surprise.

"Thanks for being my friend, Toph." Aang said. _You're the only one who ever listens to me. To the world, I'm the Avatar. To you, I'm me. You see me. _

She hugged him back, and tried to keep the hurt out of her words. "Don't worry about it, Twinkle Toes."

Friends. That was what he saw her as. She knew he meant it as a good thing, but no words had ever hurt her more.

"Aang," Toph asked suddenly, "What does the sunset look like?"

Aang and Toph lied down on the ground. Aang looked at all the different colors as Aang said, "It's nothing special." He looked at her. "There's a lot of things in this world, a lot more beautiful."

Toph smiled, and punched him in the arm.

Avin sighed. He was starting to think the old man had ripped him off. He dropped down to the ground as the guard left and ran down the hall.

_Why all the secrecy? Just walk in and kill them all! _

Avin looked around as he smashed the door down, and ran towards the sword. _  
_

_No. No killing. These people didn't do anything, except own what I need._

The second guard was coming. He had to be quick. _  
_

_Hrmf, don't tell me you're going soft on me?_

He dove through the window and landed among the bushes.

_Of course not, idiot, but...I don't want to kill anymore. It isn't right. _

Avin ran on, despite the bruises and scrapes he had gotten. A guard patrolling the garden saw him. _  
_

_Come on!! You sincerely believe that? This world won't take pity on you. It never has, it never will. _

Avin lifted a hand as the man ran to raise the alarm. Avin could just kill the man now..._  
_

_I won't kill for fun. That's what the Fire Nation does. _

At this, the voices fell silent, and Avin ran silently, away from the estate.

_It's too dark. The store's probably closed. So back to the campsite, then we get the Amulets first thing in the morning. _No objections. Avin sighed with relief as he ran on, changing his direction towards the campsite.

**Chapter 3 should be up either tomorrow or next week, depends on what happens. Hope you like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal's a Deal

**A/N: Chapter 3 finally up ! Enjoy, and R&R please**

Avin looked around. Silence. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"AGH!" Avin turned and shot a jet of air. He opened his eyes.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were there, with their hair straight up and angry looks on their faces...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Katara shouted.

Avin snorted. "Okay, the way I see it it's your fault for sneaking up on me."

"This is serious, Avin. What are we supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"Well, I guess some soap and water should get your hair back to normal...eventually..." Avin trailed off.

"You know what I mean!" Katara said.

"Sorry, but I really don't. I don't remember having to answer to you. To any of you. So I can't possibly fathom why you'd be standing there." Avin replied calmly as he walked away, in the direction of the village he had been to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aang said.

"Where I feel like!" Avin shouted, as he walked out of the clearing.

Katara scowled as she went to go find some soap and water.

Aang decided to follow Avin. _After all, _he thought to himself, _We have been a little hard on him lately. He came here looking for friendship and we're all acting like he's some evil spirit Agni sent us. _

Aang followed the other airbender into the village, with the intent of apologizing for the others. He was about to call after Avin when he saw the boy look around, then go into a store. Aang saw from the sign that it dealed in antiques. He decided to go inside and greet Avin when he heard conversation.

"Here's your blade," Avin's voice rang out, and Aang heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Very nice...I guess I don't have a choice, but a deal's a deal. You can have the Destiny Amulets." Aang hid under the store's window; whatever business Avin had, Aang had the feeling it wasn't very legitimate.

"Yes!" Avin shouted, "Now, you're sure these amulets can make _anyone _fall in love with me, as long as I get one on them?"

Aang's eyes widened. Had he heard right? Magical amulets?

"I told you already, sonny, those amulets will only strengthen love; it can't quite create it-"

"Well, it doesn't matter. They're the only chance I have to make Toph fall in love with me, so I'll take that chance!"

Avin's words hit Aang like a ton of bricks. _Wait, what?! _

Avin flew out of the store, and Aang hid behind the opened door. He spied two golden amulets in Avin's hand.

As Aang's rival (in every sense of the word, Aang thought) walked away, Aang felt something weird stir inside him. Something that screamed, _I can NOT let him get to Toph! _

Aang rubbed his head thoughtfully as he struggled to define this emotion. He decided to put it down to friendship. After all, Toph was one of his best friends. And Avin was (Aang felt the strange feeling surge in him as he thought of it) always, _always _making...romantic advances...towards the earthbender.

But this latest move was crossing the line in so many ways. Using magic or spirits or anything like that to make someone fall in love with you was wrong.

"Sorry, Avin," Aang said to himself, "But there's no way you're getting that amulet on Toph!"

**Campsite**

"Where are Avin and Aang?" Katara asked, washing Sokka's dirty clothes.

"Dunno," Sokka said, brandishing his boomerang, "But I wouldn't worry about them. How much trouble could two airbenders get in, really?"

Katara shuddered as she thought of how much trouble Avin and Aang could get in. They're enough to start a war or destroy a village alone. And together...?

"Don't worry about it, Sugar Queen," Toph said, taking a bit into an apple, "Airhead and Twinkle Toes will be fine. They can take care of themselves."

"I know," Katara said, "But Avin's got such an attitude. Aang's got such a good heart. They're such opposites I would expect them to kill each other. I don't understand how those two are best friends."

Toph shrugged. "Still, I find it's a good thing."

"That's right," Sokka agreed, "Have you seen them airbend together? They work flawlessly."

"I suppose..." Katara sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry, Katara. Airhead's on his way here right now, and Twinkle Toes isn't far behind." Toph said casually, throwing her apple core to the ground.

"TOPH! I'm glad I found you." Avin burst into the campsite, bowling over Sokka and his boomerang.

"Sorry, Sokka," Avin said to the grumbling warrior. He looked back at Toph. "So, can we talk?"

"Sure, Avin," Toph said, a bit confused, but following him deeper into the forest anyway.

About half a minute later, Aang burst into the campsite, bowling over Sokka and his boomerang.

"KATARA! I'm glad I found you." The young Avatar looked down at Sokka. "Sorry, Sokka."

"I've gotten used to it, honestly," Sokka mumbled angrily.

"Katara, has Avin come by?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Aang," the waterbender replied, "He's not here now, though; he wanted to talk to Toph, and the two went into the forest, that way." She pointed in the direction they had gone.

"Great, thanks!" Aang said, running in the direction Katara had pointed.

"Why do I have a feeling this will end badly?" Katara asked herself. "Come on Sokka, we'd better go after them."

"Can't we just stay here on the ground where it's safe?" Sokka yelled as Katara grabbed him and pulled him along.


End file.
